A bite for my love
by buslimpan
Summary: Look out for the forest spirit. She will kill you so she can keep you forever. Do not ever, EVER walk alone in the forest or you will be her target. : HiJack/FrostCup. Dark fairytale AU. One-shot :


"_Be careful of who you talk to in the forest. It may be the forest spirit."_

.

"Hello." a boy said and startled the hunter who was in front of him. The hunter turned to the boy. The boy had forest green eyes, auburn hair, a plain green shirt, brown pants and no shoes. The boy had a bag on his shoulder.

"What are you doing in the forest boy?" the hunter asked.

"I'm searching for a person." the boy answered and looked sad. It almost broke the hunter's heart.

"And who might that be?" the hunter asked gently.

"My love." the boy answered with tears in his eyes. He seemed so lost.

"How does she look like? I might be able to help you." the hunter said with a smile. The boy looked up at the hunter and smiled big. They began to talk as they walked.

.

"_Never be alone. You will hear the forest's song that lures you into the woods. There the forest will kill you."_

.

"Do you hear that?" a warrior asked no one in particular. She was alone in her home as she polished her ax. She put down her ax and stood up before she walked out of the house. She stood outside for a while and listened. It sounded like someone was singing. Without realizing it, the warrior walked towards the sound which came from the forest. She didn't realize where she was until she was deep inside the forest and the song had gone quite. She snapped out of her trance and saw a boy with forest green eyes and auburn hair. She stared at him for a while and he just gave her a gentle smile.

"Did you like my song?" the boy asked her gently and the warrior found herself nodding. He smiled bigger.

"Will you accompany me?" he asked and the warrior once again agreed. They started to walk away from that place.

.

"_Don't walk in the forest alone. The forest spirit will lure you to her and when you are in her grasp she will make you eat poison to keep you with her forever."_

.

"We need to break up! Otherwise we won't be able to find any of the missing people! Be careful!" someone said and everyone walked different ways. A rescuer became alone in his search for the missing people. He got further and further away from the others. Then he saw someone.

"I found someone!" he yelled, unbeknownst to him that no one could hear him. He hurried to the boy with forest green eyes and auburn hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked the boy who looked up from his seat on the ground.

"Yes." the boy said with a smile. The rescuer couldn't look away from the boy, thinking that he was beautiful.

"Would you come with me? I can make sure that you will come back to your family." the rescuer said as he caught himself to stare at the boy's body. The boy looked at the rescuer with a smile.

"I take it that you like me?" the boy said and the rescuer's cheeks became red. The boy held out an apple to the rescuer.

"Take a bit for my love." the boy said. The rescuer hesitated a little before he took the apple and took a bite. Soon he started to choke as the poison took effect. The boy just looked at the rescuer as he tried to breath. And he just looked on as the rescuer died. The boy sighed deeply when the rescuer was dead.

"Not the one." he said and picked up the apple and walked away.

...

...

"JACK!" a high voice yelled. A brown haired and brown eyed boy flinched before he turned around and looked at his little sister Emma.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked with huffed up cheeks. Jack chuckled at the sight of his angry sister.

"Into the woods for a stroll." he said casually.

"Alone?" Emma said and squinted with her eyes at Jack.

"Yes." Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"But what about all the legends about the forest?! And all the missing people!" Emma exclaimed.

"Calm down Emma. No one have gone missing or being found dead in the woods for a hundred years. I'll be fine." Jack said and ruffled Emma's hair. Emma glared at Jack.

"But-" she began.

"_I'll be fine_ Emma. Don't worry." Jack said with a smile and Emma sighed.

"I won't be able to talk you over will I?" she asked and Jack shook his head.

"Nope! Sorry kid, but I won't be gone too long. See you later." Jack said and walked away and into the woods. Emma looked worriedly after him.

.

Jack sat down at the base of a tree after walking for an hour. He had searched for materials to make Emma's birthday present, but he was having no luck. He sighed and dragged a hand through his brown locks and tugged at them in frustration.

"Need help?" someone suddenly asked beside him and Jack basically flew up as he got scared. He sharply turned to the voice and looked at the speaker. A boy around his age with auburn hair, a plain green shirt, brown trousers and a bag over his shoulder stood there and gazed at Jack.

"Don't give me a heart attack! I don't want to die before hand!" Jack said, his heart still beating rapidly against his chest.

"Sorry." the boy said and gave a weak smile. Jack shook his head.

"Alright. Just don't do it again." he said and the two locked eyes. The boy had forest green eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." he said before he could even think. The boy got a blush on his cheeks and smiled.

"Thanks." he mumbled and Jack smiled back. Jack rose up.

"My name is Jack. You?" he said and stretched out his hand.

"Hiccup." the boy said and they shook hands.

"So. What are you doing here in the forest?" Hiccup asked curiously as he looked at Jack. Jack scratched the back of his head.

"I'm searching stuff so I can my little sister's birthday present." Jack said and shrugged.

"Want me to help?" Hiccup asked and smiled a little. Jack looked at Hiccup.

"Would you do that?" he asked and Hiccup nodded with a smile.

"Seriously?" Jack asked to confirm it.

"Yes you idiot." Hiccup said with a slight laugh. Jack grinned.

"Thanks! Let's go!" Jack said and dragged Hiccup with him. Hiccup smiled as he followed Jack.

.

The two walked around a long time while searching what Jack needed. During their walk they talked, laughed, played pranks at each other and just having a great time. Then Jack looked up at the sun.

"Man, it's starting to get late." he said with a sigh. Hiccup looked sad.

"I better get home..." Jack mumbled and the two looked sadly at each other, not saying a word.

"Thanks Hiccup... I had a lot of fun." he said with a sad smile and Hiccup looked down at the ground before he reached into his bag. Hiccup took out an apple and held it out to Jack.

"I... I thought that you maybe would be hungry." Hiccup said as he and Jack locked eyes.

"A bite for my love?" he whispered so low that Jack barely heard what he said. He looked a little confused at Hiccup before he took the apple, choosing to ignore the strange words. It looked like that Hiccup wanted to take back the apple but he didn't.

"Thanks Hiccup." Jack said with a smile and took a bite of the apple. Hiccup held his breath. Jack took another bite of the apple and Hiccup felt his heart beat rapidly. He couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his lips and he was about to take Jack's face in his hands when Jack took a third bite of the apple. And began to choke. Jack coughed as he dropped the apple and put his both hands on his throat as if he couldn't breath. Hiccup's smile disappeared and his hands fell to his sides when Jack fell to his knees and doubled over in an attempt to breath. Hiccup looked sadly at Jack as the poison did it's work and he turned his back to Jack, not being able to see more.

"Not the one..." Hiccup mumbled sadly and was about to walk away when he heard a deep breath being taken.

"God, I HATE when pieces of food gets trapped in my throat!" Jack complained as he regained his breath. Hiccup slowly turned around with wide eyes. Jack was rising up from his position on his knees and wiping away a tear that had gotten in the corner of his eye. Hiccup noted that Jack looked paler, and he also had white hair and blue eyes now but he didn't care about that. He flung his arms around Jack's neck and gave Jack a kiss. Jack was caught off guard and he got big eyes as Hiccup kissed him. His hands had caught Hiccup by his waist and was holding him there. Hiccup broke the kiss and put his hands and Jack's cheeks and held him tenderly.

"You are the one, you are the one, you are the one!" He whispered again, again and again. Happy tears fell from Hiccup's eyes and he smiled happily.

"Hiccup..? What's wrong?" Jack asked as he let one hand leave Hiccup's waist to wipe away some of the tears.

"I've finally found you!" Hiccup said and kissed Jack again. Jack blinked but kissed back. He let his both hands take hold of Hiccup's head and pulled him closer and deepened the kissed. Hiccup happily complied.

"If I had known that I would get my first kiss with a cute boy this morning I would have left the house earlier." Jack mumbled dreamily when they broke apart. Hiccup smiled.

"Come... Come!" he said and took Jack's hand and dragged him along. Jack chuckled a little and followed Hiccup, forgetting about his family that was waiting for him at home.

"I'm coming." Jack said with a smile, following Hiccup as Hiccup dragged him deeper into the forest.

.

The boys didn't even cast a look behind them as they left the place. If they had, they would have seen the body of a brown haired and brown eyed boy lying on the cold ground.

* * *

**This is inspired by January-Winters picture "Will You Take a Bite of My Poisoned Apple?". I hope it turned out good... *hides from people who wants to kill me***

**Anyway! Can you guess who those three(aside from Hiccup) in the beginning was? The first one to guess right on all of them, gets a request for a one-shot. Yes, I went there. I know that they aren't described but I had a person in mind when I wrote them. Hint: All three are from the first HTTYD movie and all of them are named characters.**

**And sorry for spamming you with stories lately. I had four days of so I was able to finally write.**

**Enjoy! :)**


End file.
